This invention relates to a novel process for preparing an N-(haloalkyl)sulfonamide by the reaction of an N-(haloalkyl)sulfonyl imide with an alcohol.
N-(2-haloethyl)sulfonamide is useful as a chemical intermediate in the preparation of herbicides (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,253), photographic intermediates and other useful compositions. It is known in the art to prepare an N-(2-haloethyl)sulfonamide by the reaction of an alkane or arylene sulfonyl halide with ethylenimine. However, the toxicity of ethylenimine has reduced the utility of this prior art process. Therefore, an alternative route to this chemical intermediate is desirable.